Half Blood Exchange Program
by LivinInADreamWorld
Summary: What happens when four half-bloods and a satyr are sent to Hogwarts for a special program? Summary inside. Rated T. Draco/ Daughter of Zeus OC
1. Chapter 1

The Half Blood Exchange Program

Sophia Johnson is a sixteen year old daughter of Zeus who has practically lived her entire life at Camp Half Blood with Annabeth. Her best friends include Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Nico. One day, Chiron approaches the best friends and asks them to go on a different sort of quest. The five children will be sent to an unknown location in Scotland where they will be observed by a group of witches and wizards at a place called Hogwarts. The witches and wizards have no idea who these five children are, but it's their mission to find out.

**A/N: This is post-Titan war and pre-Horcrux searching, so that all of the characters are the same age. This is simply for fun so no flamers, reviews appreciated! Many have people questioned, so Sophia will be two months younger than Percy, so that the prophecy still applies to him. **

Chapter One

SPOV

We were all sitting in a car on this mysterious train, marveling at the beautiful scenery that passed by us. A kind older woman stopped by with a cart full of sweet treats. As Grover and Percy scanned the treats, I remembered yesterday as we received our quest.

_Yesterday:_

_It was around 11 in the morning when I was summoned to the Big House to visit Chiron. I was practicing archery with some Demeter kids, Janice and Big Al. I was thanking the gods that I wasn't practicing with the Apollo cabin, despite the fact I am quite good at archery, there is no comparison to his kids. Let's be honest… it's in their blood._

_I trudged up the stairs, brushing off some errant singes that the flaming arrows caused. Great. My orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt was burnt all over the bottom. I would have to go buy some more shirts at the camp store._

_As I entered the conference hall, my best friends were already there. Percy and Annabeth were seated next to each other, holding hands while Grover and Nico sat on the opposite side of the table. I sat at the bottom, directly across from the head of the table where Chiron sat in his human form. He sat forward, and cleared his throat. Instantly, my hands began to sweat. I was nervous. I made eye contact with Annabeth and I knew we had the same idea of what was going to happen: a quest. _

"_I was approached by a man I met many years ago and he helped me with a situation I had encountered. And now it is my turn to repay his debt. You see, my friend runs his own special school… A school of witch craft and wizardry." We gasped. _

"_You mean, the whole school is related to Hecate?" Annabeth questioned instantly, the gears rapidly turning in her head. Chiron shook his head._

"_No, these children naturally have magic flowing through their veins. As I was saying, my friend, Professor Dumbledore, has requested I send some of my own campers to stay with him for the length of the school year, to not only educate his own students, but to give you some insight as well into their world. I have chosen you five because I feel you best represent our camp, seeing as we have a child from each of the Big Three, a satyr and a daughter of Athena, who played a major role in our war. Do you accept this quest?" He stared each of us down before we answered._

"_I accept." Annabeth._

"_Yeah, sure." Percy._

"_I accept this quest." Me._

"_Let's do it!" Grover._

_A simple nod from Nico._

_Chiron grinned at us. "Here's the fun part. These students have no idea what is going to happen. They will only be told your names and that you have only recently learned about their way of life. Dumbledore's plan is to figure out what students can figure out your secrets. You must hide your secrets, but also subtly drop hints as well. You leave at midnight tonight; Argus will drive you to the airport. It is about a 7 hour flight to Scotland, where you will take a train to the school and meet the staff who will introduce you to the entire school at dinner. Good luck, my demigods."_

_I walked out with my friends, stunned. Everyone began talking at once and my head felt like it was going to explode. _

"_Enough!" I shouted. They all turned to me, stunned. I took a deep breath. "You heard what Chiron said. We leave in a few hours. We need to pack." And with that, I headed towards Cabin One._

I was shaken from my memory as Annabeth screamed. I instantly pulled my bobby pin from my hair, feeling it transform into my hand into my sword. Yeah, my bobby pin is also my sword. It's awesome, just like Percy and his 'pen'.

She jumped up onto the couch we were sitting on and backed up as… wait. Was that a… chocolate frog? I scooted closer to it and saw it was moving, inching up the window before finally disappearing out the window. I touched the sword to my hair and it instantly retracted back into a pin.

We all looked at each other. What were we getting ourselves into?

The train didn't take very long and by the time we pulled up to the station, it was twilight. We shuffled off the train, lugging our suitcases behind us.

I was looking around, marveling, when I heard Grover release a scared bleat. I touched my pin, turning slowly. There was a man who was much larger than any average man but too small for a giant. He had a giant smile on his face. I lowered my hand, feeling more at ease than anticipated.

"'Ello! Welcome to Hogwarts School O' Witch craft and wizardry! Names Hagrid. Come on you lot. We are taking the carriages up to the school." Annabeth and I hurried to catch up with the half-giant while the boys hung back and talked.

Hagrid told us about anything and everything that had happened at Hogwarts over the past few years, including the story of The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. There was a dangerous, dark wizard who they called You-Know-Who. He murdered Harry's parents and then came for him, but his mother's love for him protected Harry, rebounding the curse.

I felt my jaw and stomach simultaneously drop as the castle came into view. Annabeth gasped and began speaking excitedly to Percy about Architecture, or something like that. I felt my palms sweat and grabbed Nico's arm for comfort. He scowled at me but didn't shrug me off. Nico and I had a complicated relationship. We were cousins, so our relationship was very much love hate, while Percy and I got along perfectly. I guess being a son of Hades dampens someone's social views.

The doors opened.

**A/N:****Reviews****would****be****lovely****:****)**


	2. Chapter 2

Half Blood Exchange Program

**A/N: I forgot my disclaimer… so here it is. I own nothing except Sophia and the plot.**

**Bearer Of Secrets- They are my two favorite series too! Have you read the Heroes of Olympus yet by Rick Riordan? Ugh. Sooo good.**

**Slyshindi- Thanks for reviewing! And favoring, etc… : )**

**Forbbidenforest- don't worry about Thalia! She will come into play eventually. And I'm hoping it will end up Draco/OC. At the moment, I am 99% sure it will happen.**

**ParkBomFan- Thanks! I'm not sure where my crazy mind will take me…**

**To the person who said "wow… THALIA CANNOT BE REPLACED"… Do not worry! Thalia can not, and will not ever be replaced! This is just an addition to the Zeus family.**

**Glass of H20- Thanks for waiting patiently! Here ya go!**

**Cookie05- Thank you, and definitely not! I can't stand those stories either. The only person who may feel that way is Draco, but he will be humbled soon enough, even if it happens.**

Chapter Two

SPOV

The doors opened and an older lady stepped out. She was wearing tall, dark robes and a dark hat that stuck up with a feather on the top. I sheepishly looked down at my own clothing, a pair of dark skinny jeans, gladiators, and a form fitting blue T-shirt. Annabeth was wearing almost the same thing. I wondered if I would have to dress like her. Good gods, I hoped not.

"Good evening." She began her voice low and slightly rough. "I am Professor McGonagall. I am the assistant headmistress here at Hogwarts and I am also head of the Gryffindor house." And we all looked at each other. Gryffa-what?

At our confused faces, she shook her head. "Hagrid. I'm sure he explained all about Harry Potter, correct?"-Cue nods from us-"That's because they are very good friends. What Hagrid was supposed to explain is how things work around here. Our school is divided into four houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each student is sorted into their houses by a hat, that puts them into their houses based on their entire being. My students, the Gryffindors, tend to be brave of heart. If you do not mind, you will be staying with some of my sixth years, who are your age. In a few moments, you will walk through these doors and stand with our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, who will introduce you. Then, the annual first of the year feast will begin. Any questions?" She finished her speech.

I think everyone but Annabeth was in shock, trying to absorb the information. Professor McGonagall looked at us, a small smile on her face. "Wonderful. The doors will open momentarily, and that is when you will walk up to the Headmaster, who will be waiting for you. Good luck." With a swish of her robes, she walked away down a corridor.

I turned to my friends. "So. Our quest is to be ourselves, without revealing who our mother or father is, or in Grover's case, what we truly are. We will be with some students that are our age… and that's it?" My friends nodded.

Grover sniffled. "I smell… sweet sweet tin." He bleated and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Nico pulled on his leather jacket, puffing it out more, enhancing his bad boy look. It was a Hades thing.

The doors began to creak and my palms began to sweat, my heart increasing in rate. The doors were fully open and I could see over a thousand students.

_Oh gods! _ I thought to myself. _Dear Zeus, give me strength to make it through this year. I am your daughter… you owe me that much for making me live at camp my whole life!_ My hands were shaking.

We began inching our way forward, very much aware of the many eyes upon us. I heard lightning and thunder outside and I realized my father must have heard my prayer. I looked up to thank him and I saw the ceiling was see-through. I saw the lightning striking here and there and I smiled.

When I looked at my friends, I caught Percy's eye. He winked at me and grabbed Annabeth's hand. He knew it was both of our fathers saying they were watching us, to not worry.

It was a long journey to the end of the dining room, but we finally made it and were met with a much wrinkled, but very kind face. He had a long white hair and a long white beard but that made him all the more charming. He smiled at us as he began to speak.

"Welcome! To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students of Hogwarts, may I present to you; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Sophia Johnson and Grover Underwood. To all sixth years, there is something quite special about each and every one of these students before you. Your mission is to figure it out. Professor Snape has decided this is a vital part of your education and upcoming exams. Meanwhile, Professor McGongall has decided that these students will being staying with her house until the end of the year." Dumbledore smiled fondly at one of the four tables, one where children were dressed in black robes with red and yellow ties. I turned and scanned each of the tables.

The farthest to the left were children who almost all had sneers on their faces, their ties were dressed in silver and green. The next table was black and blue The following were the Gryffindors, in red and gold. And farthest to the right were yellow and black.

All eyes were on us and I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. Dumbledore cleared his throat and gestured to the Gryffindor table, who all scooted down to make room for all of us. We all walked over and on one side sat Annabeth, Percy and I, while Nico and Grover sat across from us. Well, Grover limped over. He sat his crutches on the bench beside him.

"Let the feast… begin!" Dumbledore boomed. We gasped as the table in front of us instantly filled with food of all kinds. Even Grover had metal and aluminum in front of him. He quietly bleated happily and began chowing down, as did the other boys. Annabeth and I gingerly took from the selection in front of us.

"Hi!" A girl came up behind us. She had frizzy hair and slightly protruding teeth, but she managed to make it look quite pretty. I waved shakily, clearly the only one willing to converse with her.

"Hi. My name's Sophia. This is Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Nico." I gestured to everyone as I said their name.

"Pleasure! I'm Hermione Granger. My best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are sixth year Gryffindors. You will be following us, so I figured you would want to get to know us before being bombarded by people." I smiled appreciatively.

I made room between Annabeth and me for Hermione to slid in. A plate magically appeared in front of her and chills ran up and down my spine. It's like there was someone always watching. I felt my ADHD kick in and began looking around nervously. I could tell the others felt the same.

Hermione described to us the classes we would be going to, and who to stay away from. I knew it would be a lot harder for us to participate in the classes due to our dyslexia.

"Generally, everyone in the Gryffindor house is nice. Well, everyone is nice except for those in the Slytherin house. The people in that house generally are pure bloods. That means everyone who was ever in their family was a witch or wizard. They are extremely proud of that fact as well." She glanced over her shoulder, looking two tables away at the green and silver table. I turned as well and locked eyes with a pair of icy blue ones. He had sleek blonde hair, it was extremely blonde, but the kind you can't get from dying. It was all natural. His mouth turned into a sneer when he realized Hermione was looking at him too.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He is the worst of the worst. He's a pureblood and doesn't like anyone who isn't like him. It's repulsive. He especially can't stand muggle-born witches or wizards."

"What's a muggle?" I questioned, fighting the urge to turn and look at the beautiful boy behind me.

"Non-magical person. You see, I am muggle-born, so I am the very first witch in my family. The Gryffindors are also extremely kind to people of all kinds, that's what irks the Slytherins so." She had a depressed look on her face. I congratulated her on being the first witch in her family and turned to lock eyes with Draco. I glared at him, feeling a rush of power in my body. I could hear the thunder and lightning rumbling above me.

"Sophia!" Nico hissed. I whipped around and felt the rush disappear. The storm let up and opened to a brilliant night sky. I smiled at my friends sheepishly.

Hermione watched our interaction carefully, calculating. I looked around and saw Annabeth looking around the architecture in awe. Percy was making a swirling motion with his finger and the liquid in his goblet obeyed, swirling in a circle. Grover and Nico were discussing something quietly.

I sighed, missing Camp Half-Blood already. My palms were itching to do some archery. That gave me an idea.

"Hermione?" She turned as I said her name. "Is there any training facilities around her? For example, archery ranges maybe?" I caught Annabeth's attention at the word training.

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't believe there is. I've been here so long I do believe I would have noticed it, but maybe Professor McGongall can whip up something." I grinned widely at that. What other way to show off and give some clues by doing what I do best? Granted, I was no Apollo child, but I was pretty darn good.

**A/N: So we've met Hermione and next chapter is Harry, Ron and first day of classes! Woo hoo! By the way thanks to:**

**Story Alerts: RubySongbird, Maryfer7, Darkeangel15, ParkBomFan, Slyshindi**

**Favorite Story: The Bearer of Secrets, Slyshindi, HiddenDemigod, ParkBomFan, ., darkeangel15, Maryfer7, ForbbidenForest**

**Favorite Author: The Bearer of Secrets**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Now, I have a question. Anyone else EXTREMELY annoyed with pottermore? I never got my email and now we won't be able to get in for a while, despite the fact it was supposed to be open like a week ago. So mad. Any takers feel the same?**


	3. Chapter 3

Half Blood Exchange Program

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing/favoring/alerting. It means so much *tear tear***

**Anyways, I was just checking on my neopets, and my Poogle's strength is semi-demi-godly. Oh. Yes. I was so excited!**

**And just a general question, has anyone read The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan? I would love to put some elements but if anyone hasn't read it, I won't ruin it for you.**

**Cookie05: Thanks! And I agree. I am attempting to stay as close to character as possible. It wouldn't be the same considering how much everyone loves the original characters, why would I want to change that?**

**Harrypotter-hoa-pjo FREAK- thanks! And according to pottermore, they are working on some things… So I'm guessing we won't see it until Christmas. Hahaha. And Thanks! I will barely be home this weekend. And what does the hoa stand for? House of Anubis?**

**Philosophyluver- I will do my best!**

**The Bearer of Secrets- I read The Lost Hero and am going out of my mind trying to get Son of Neptune. I was so so so so upset at the end of Lost Hero. I plan on getting Neptune very very very soon.**

**J.- thank you! And it means a lot you think this went smoothly. I went crazy out of my mind making sure it worked…**

SPOV

As the feast ended, everyone in the entire room rose and the bodies came pouring out into the hallway, all going multiple directions. We stayed as humanly close to Hermione as possible. She lead us into the foyer and met up with a bright red-headed boy and a dark haired boy with round glasses.

"Sophia, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. They are my best friends. Harry, Ron, this is Sophia, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy. I promised them we would help them around, at least for a while. After all, they are staying with us." Just then, something clicked in my head.

"Wait a second. Harry Potter as in the story Hagrid told us about the Boy-Who-Lived?" I looked closely at Harry and he nodded, almost sheepishly.

"Hagrid is a great friend, but he loves to talk. I'm sure he told you my life story." Harry laughed, seemingly not upset. Annabeth nodded.

"He pretty much told us everything, except the name of who you are fighting. Apparently it's taboo, and believe it or not, we understand completely. Names are extremely powerful things." Percy nodded enthusiastically, grabbing her hand. I remember four years ago when we met Percy and he had just fought the Minotaur. He refused to not speak his name, and he quickly learned how much power names held.

As we walked up the staircases, the craziest thing happened. It moved. I screamed and grabbed Grover, who toddled in his crutches.

"Great gods!" I exclaimed. Ron chuckled as Hermione explained.

"The staircases like to change. They feel it mixes things up." Annabeth looked at her like she was nuts. Then she too screamed.

"The paintings! They are moving and looking at me!" I ran over to her, practically throwing Grover off me who threw me an annoyed look and he attempted to stay upright, which was difficult with his hooves hidden. I ran over to them in awe. The young lady in the portrait waved and winked at me. I shook my head.

"Great gods. What have we gotten ourselves into?" I muttered to myself but Hermione threw me a strange look, and I realized she overheard me.

Hermione continuously pointed different hallways and classrooms and she lead us threw the winding and moving staircases until we came to a stop in front of a portrait of a rather large lady, in a giant pink dress. She gave Hermione a weary look.

"Password?" She spoke lazily. I exchanged a glance with Annabeth. Passwords? We need passwords to get around?

"Balderdash." Hermione spoke confidently. The fat lady smiled and opened the picture while simultaneously moving to another portrait to gossip with.

Ron and Harry practically ran in and Hermione allowed us to go ahead of her. Glancing wearily at the others, I went in first. After a few feet of stone tunnel, I came out into a grand red and gold living room. There was a roaring fire, a winding staircase and plenty of lounge chairs and sofas.

Grover bleated excitedly from behind me and I could almost hear Percy elbowing him. So much for Grover being able to keep cover.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Ron and Harry had already disappeared upstairs, Harry whispering excitedly (I think I heard the word Draco and Death Eater?), pulling a piece of blank paper out of his robe pocket.

"Hermione!" I shouted as she opened her mouth to comment on what Grover just did. She turned to me, and I could practically see the question on her tongue. "Where will we be sleeping?" I blurted, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh!" She squeaked. "Up the stairs! Follow me!" She grinned. We followed her up the winding steps and were met with a door on the left and one on the right. "Boys, your door is the one on the right. Do try and ignore whatever Ron and Harry are up to. They are always getting us in trouble. So annoying. Anyway, Annabeth and Sophia, you can follow me into the girls dorm!"

We waved goodbye to the boys, Percy and Annabeth sharing a quick kiss and followed Hermione into the girls room. There was a few beds already, decorated with gold and red everywhere. They seemed a little close, but I was assuming that they had added beds for Annabeth and I, seeing as our luggage was sitting on top of the beds.

We ran over to our beds and began searching through for our important items. Mine were my pictures. I pulled out my photo album and began flipping through it. Most pictures were from camp. There were many of Annabeth and I in silly poses but my favorite was the one in the back. It was a picture of me and my half-sister Thalia. I rubbed the picture with my thumb, smiling in a silly way to myself. I hadn't seen her in two years, when she had stopped by with the other Hunters of Artemis, where she is lieutenant. I'm quite proud of her, but every time I see her, she gives me a card in case I want to join. I just never see myself being one of them. But, I kept one just in case. It sat behind my picture, hidden away from my friends.

"Who is that?" Hermione appeared over my shoulder. I wiped away a tear, not realizing I was crying.

"It's my half-sister, Thalia. The last time I saw her was two years ago. That's when I took the picture."

Hermione gave me a friendly hug. I hugged her back.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, same mom or dad?" I snorted and Annabeth choked back a laugh. If only Hermione knew who we really were. She gave us a confused look.

"It's an inside joke. Don't worry. We have the same dad. I actually never knew my mother. I was in foster homes until I was seven and that's when I had met Annabeth, who had been found by an old friend, and oddly enough, Thalia. We ended up heading to a… camp, which was somewhere that allowed us to stay all year. And you know we already are special, but this place just helped us learn more about ourselves. And ever since then, these guys have been my family. They are all I need." I smiled at the end.

"Oh Sophia!" Annabeth flung herself at me, and I caught her with an oof! "You and everyone are all I need too! Oh, and my anti-spider spray." She smiled sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes. Oh children of Athena and spiders.

We all quickly went to bed, mentally preparing for the next day.

**Sorry for the quick A/N but I just had a breakdown. THEY ARE MAKING A PERCY JACKSON MOVIE SEQUEL. HOLY CHEESE BALLS. I hope it's more like the book. The first movie was barely like the first book. BUT IM SO HAPPY LOGAN LERMAN IS BACK. Okay, fan girl moment over. Thanks guys!**

The next morning I awoke to Annabeth shaking my shoulder roughly. "Come on! I'm so excited! Let's go!" Annabeth was twisting her Yankees hat, crumpling it and then letting it flop back. I gave her an evil look as I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I quickly changed into a flowing skirt and tank top, fully going to enjoy the warm weather. When I was alone, I made sure I had a knife hidden against my thigh and my sword-bobby-pin tucked safely in my hair.

Breakfast passed and Hermione led us to a class called Herbology. It takes place in a green house outside. The actual students gathered around a long table while my friends and I hung back. Anytime Nico came near a plant, it ruffled away and sounded like it was hissing. I was laughing so hard with Percy, while Annabeth hid a smile. Meanwhile, the plants purred and cooed to Grover. They kept sprouting up and wrapping up his legs and arms. He would bleat quietly, trying to get them away.

"So, you mudbloods are wanna be wizards? Good luck with that." A voice sneered behind us. I whipped around and locked eyes with Draco, the bully Hermione told me about. My heart began pounding for more reasons than one, but I only focused on the anger reason. I stepped closer to him, feeling my friends do the same, Percy right beside me.

"Want to try that again?" I snapped. I felt Percy reach into his pocket for Riptide, but Annabeth grabbed his arm. Between the two of us, the bright blue sky suddenly turned cloudy and stormy. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up, watching the swirling clouds.

"I said, do you want to try that again?" I hissed, stepping right up to him. My heart was racing from the proximity but I ignored it. Draco took a step back and shook his head. I smirked.

I stepped closer and whispered into his ear. "You think you are so big and bad because your family is completely magic. You wouldn't be so cocky if you knew who we were related to. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

**A/N: I know I promised classes, but I felt this was a good place to stop… and I really need to go do dishes before I leave for the weekend. Much love to everyone!**

**Story Alerts: harrypotter-hoa-pjo FREAK, philosophyluver, J.**

**Favorite Story: J.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! How was your guys' weekend? Mine was good but I am beyond tired, but I just want to give this to you guys for your amazingness! **

**Cookie05: Thanks : )! **

**Philosophyluver: I haven't read Son of Neptune but I agree about the Jason/Percy thing. I tried to understand the whole thing with Jason, which was sort of complicated but once I get Neptune (and I will within the next few days) I am sure it will all be better!**

**J.- like I told philosophyluver, I will be getting Neptune ASAP. Because I need it ASAP.**

**Ana myous- Thank you! And right now!**

**Rubber ducky- Thank you and I love your name!**

**Avalongal316-She plans to tell him off many more times!**

**HyperJuggernaut- Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate your questions. As for the history, the way I am writing is the way Rick Riordan wrote them, but as if Sophia was just another friend he fought with. And as for the Mary Sue POV, she has just been through a lot but is trying to not let it get the best of her. Some more of her history will be revealed in future chapters. **

**Bubbles- Thank you!**

**The Bearer of Secrets- Is this soon enough? ; )**

**Marian 4life- : )**

Chapter 4

SPOV

I stepped away from Draco and walked back to my friends, who were also now joined by Harry and Ron who were enthusiastically congratulating me.

"Who ARE you?" Ron asked in surprise. I just smiled and went back to resting against the wall. Nico walked up to me.

"Do you realize how dangerous that was? By gods, Sophia! Between you and Percy you almost created a hurricane. Chi- you know who sent us here so they could discover who we are. Just because there is some snotty kid, doesn't mean you should blow our cover!" He hissed.

I felt my temper flare, the worst so far. Lightning struck next to the green house.

"What did you say, Dead Boy?" I said lowly, stepping closer. We were practically nose to nose. The ground began shaking. Nico, too, was losing his temper. I could hear shouting in the background, the plump professor shouting at someone, who, I don't quite know. I felt Hermione pulling on right arm, Annabeth yanking my left.

Suddenly, I was drenched. I saw Nico was as well. I whirled around to lock eyes with my cousin. He had a bucket in his hands. The impending storm-earthquake stopped momentarily but started twice as strong.

I began screaming at Percy in Ancient Greek, calling him some names you don't want to know. He just stood there, taking it all in. And then he laughed. The jerk laughed. I felt my anger and resolve fading away, unable to stay mad at either of my cousins.

I stormed out of the green house and ran down the hill to the Forbidden Forest, which I knew was off limits, but I was more than capable of taking care of myself. I ripped my Lightning, my sword-bobby-pin out of my hair, it instantly transforming into my sword.

As a daughter of Zeus, I have a temper. Not as bad as the children of Ares, but I still have a nasty temper. I was screaming in Ancient Greek again, ramming my blade into trees, not hard enough to cut them down, but enough to make scratches.

After a while, I realized how badly I had overreacted and felt guilty, so I put my sword away into my hair, recomposed myself and walked back to the castle. I felt a twinge of panic when I realized I didn't know where I was. I knew I was somewhere at Hogwarts, but there was a giant tree I had never seen before in front of me.

Curious, I walked closer. The tree was… shaking? I tentatively reached out to touch it.

THWACK! A branch came down and knocked me in the side of my head. I felt intense pain when it happened. I lay down for a moment, catching my breath, my battle senses kicking in. I re-pulled Lightning out of my hair and jumped up on a branch as it came swinging down. I felt thorns scratch my skin but I ignored it. I slid down the branch to the trunk of the tree and plunged my sword into it. It shook me roughly and I could almost hear it screaming. It whacked me off, throwing me at least twenty feet.

"What is this?" I questioned to myself. I could feel my energy draining but I had one last trick up my sleeve. I concentrated, picturing lightning striking. Next I pictured the tree. And then both together, lightning striking the tree.

The lightning struck right as another branch came down, and hit my side. My eyes went blurry and the last thing I remember was a figure with blonde hair running towards me, shouting.

**I am so sorry this is short and just sort of a filler chapter but I figured this would help you get to know Sophia a little better and who she is. But there is more to come. In some of the future chapters, you will learn about Sophia's past and I'm saying it now, it isn't very pretty. But, then again, what demigod has an easy life?**

**Favorite Author: Marian 4life**

**Story Alert: Marian 4life, Brit123abc, Mad Bobert, Avalongal316**

**Author Alert: Marian 4life**

**Favorite Story: Marian 4life, Lefty 123, Bellatrix Gable, pandasaur727**

**Hugs and Kisses to all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! What's up everyone?**

**Philosophyluver: No, it is not after SON, considering I haven't read it yet. It is after the Titan War, before Lost Hero and it's the golden trio's 6****th**** year at Hogwarts. **

**Cookie05: Yeah, it really isn't a good idea, but what does Sophia know? To everyone but her friends she is just some weird muggle girl…**

**Avalongal316: Ikr? I can totally imagine it hurting so badly.**

**DahilaCahill: My bad! Thanks a bunch for that! I will remember that in the future : ) And thank you! Here you are!**

**Marian 4life- Oh my gods. You have made my entire year. You have no idea how much that compliment means to me! You are such an amazing fan!**

**Allyalexandra1999: Thank you for your review, and I will definitely keep the POV thing in mind. I hadn't thought about that before, trying to focus mainly on Sophia. And as for the prophecy, I changed Chapter One, to include the fact Sophia is a few months younger than Percy, so he was the first half-blood to reach sixteen. **

**A/N: Let the next chapter… Begin!**

Chapter Five

SPOV

_The dream began as if there was a great battle. There were giants, Cyclops and humans… I guess they were the wizards and witches. The scene switched. I was in a forest with Harry. There was a circle of people, hidden by hooded cloaks. In front of Harry, a few feet away, was a pale white man with no hair and no nose, eyes like a snake. He raised his wand and muttered something. A bright green light shot out of the wand, hitting Harry square in the chest. He was blasted backwards and didn't move. I shouted to him, but this was only a dream. I couldn't shout at all._

I woke with a start and realized I was in pain. Lots of it. I opened my eyes and it was extremely blurry. I shakily sat up and saw I was alone. My head was raging with a headache. I looked around and realized I was in the hospital at Hogwarts. I looked at my bedside table and saw a thermos with a lightning bolt on the side. I opened it and instantly was assaulted with the scent of vanilla sugar cookies. Ambrosia. _Thank you father _I prayed to Zeus. Thunder rumbled overhead and I smiled. I munched happily on a square and made sure to not eat too much, not wanting to get a fever.

That dream bothered me. It seemed so real. And demigods don't have dreams, you know, sweet dreams. We get visions or signs. That's what scared me so much. Either Harry had already gotten blasted or he was going to. And that's what was so scary.

To get my mind off the dream, I sat up and began marveling at the architecture when Annabeth and Grover came running in. I grinned at them.

"Hey guys!" I said happily. Clearly, the ambrosia was working a little TOO well. What had my Dad given me? Happy Ambrosia? I shook my head.

Annabeth came over and sat on the edge of my bed while Grover sat on the bed next to me. "How you feeling?" Annabeth asked me gently.

I shrugged. "Pretty darn well at the moment. Got some ambrosia that I gobbled up and I feel so much better. A little too well, but that is what happens I guess when you get food sent from Olympus." I gestured to the thermos with lightning decorating it.

Grover's eyes widened and reached out tentatively. I rolled my eyes. What was he afraid of? It shocking him? I know I can do that, but only one someone startles me.

We chatted for a few minutes when an older woman with a kind face came in. She introduced herself as Madame Pomfrey. I explained how the ambrosia worked, seeing her startled face at the fact I was completely fine within only a few hours of the attack.

She cleared her throat. "Professor Dumbledore has explained how you all are very different. The staff is in on your secrets." She shifted uncomfortably. "But I need to know… who is your father or mother? What are they like? Are there really monsters out there that we can't see?" She began bombarding us with questions.

We left an hour later, after explaining everything we could to her, fulfilling her answers. My head was spinning from all the questioning.

"Where are Percy and Nico?" I asked as we walked to the Great Hall for dinner. Students were running in the corridors, pushing each other and laughing, while the Slytherin students were standing around, sneering and bullying people.

"They are out on the fields, learning to play some wizard sport. It's quite interesting. They fly on brooms and-" I tuned her out. It was rude, I know, but I had had a long day and I was tired. I felt ashamed that I had been hurt on the first day of classes. I guess considering my ADHD and dyslexia, it was okay.

"Ms. Chase, Ms. Johnson, Mr. Underwood, I was sent to come find you. Professor Dumbledore wishes me to show you to the Quiddich field, where you will be giving a demonstration to the sixth-years on some of your powers." Professor McGonagall stepped out in front of us, raising her eyebrows in a way that dared us to talk back.

Slightly scared, we followed her outside and to a giant field with three giant hoops at either end. I saw Percy and Nico standing in front of the crowd with Professor Dumbledore, looking nervous. We joined them and the crowd in front of us looked at us expectantly. After exchanging glances with Percy, we looked to the headmaster. He chuckled.

"Students! Thank you for coming out and meeting us, even at this late of an hour. I have gathered you all at this time, so as not to disturb your classes. You know that there is something special about these students standing to my side. They have done their job of not giving you any clues, but once every few days, I will allow them to show you some of their… abilities. I will allow them to answer any questions you have, but they must be yes or no." He explained. A nervous feeling was bubbling in my stomach. I looked to Annabeth for help, but I could tell her mind was racing, coming up with a strategy for her talent. You know, being a daughter of Athena and all…

"Mr. di Angelo, would you like to be first?" Nico sighed and nodded, stepping forward. He thought for a moment and prepared himself. He rubbed his hands and muttered to himself. The earth began shaking. I smirked to my friends. He was making an earthquake. Typical Hades son. The students began screaming and Nico shook himself out of his moment. The students look petrified of him. I giggled and Dumbledore looked to me.

"Well Ms. Johnson, if you think this is funny, would you like to show us something special from you?" He smiled lightly at me. I shrugged and stepped forward as Nico stepped back. I thought for a moment before turning to Percy.

"Would you and Riptide mind helping me?" I winked at him and he grinned. "Come on Seaweed Brain. Bring it on." I taunted him, both of us knowing it was a joke.

"You really want to try that again Little Miss Lightning?" I snorted at his joke. At the exact same moment, I pulled my bobby pin out, transforming it into my sword and Percy pulled Riptide out, uncapping it.

I heard the gasps behind us. I remember Chiron telling us that witches and wizards could see through the Mist. So, they could see our weapons. Our swords clashed and he stepped forward as I stepped back.

We clashed back and forth for a few minutes, our battle reflexes kicking in. After a moment, I pulled a move I had learned over the summer and ducked, and kicked Percy's legs before grabbing Riptide and pointing both swords at his throat and stepping a foot lightly on his chest. I threw his sword to the side and transformed my sword back into a bobby pin before slipping it back into my hair. I reached a hand down and pulled my cousin up. He lightly punched me in the shoulder, laughing.

"Looks like you need to work on your skills Seaweed Brain!" He snorted. The audience looked at us in shock and took a step back. The adrenaline of the fight was wearing off and now I was feeling embarrassed.

Grover took his turn and played his reed, little flowers sprouting up everywhere. They liked that. Annabeth put her Yankees cap on and disappeared. The class ooh'ed and aah'ed at that. Of course.

After showing them some of our abilities, they looked at us in awe and in fear.

"But! The night is not over yet. We have a gift of sorts for our visitors. I realize, although you may not know students, that these kids have had a very hard life. The only thing they can rely on is each other and family. And that is why I have brought some visitors, including one special one."

We turned to where Dumbledore gestured and I gasped, tears forming in my eyes. "Thalia?"

**Story Alert: Marie Elain Cullen, DahilaCahill, Elihon101, Allyalexandra1999, WerewolfQueen97**

**Favorite Story: DahliaCahill, oohfriedrice, Elihon101, allyalexandra1999**

**Favorite Author: allyalexandra1999**

**Thanks ya'll! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I begin the chapter, let me just say this now. I bought Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 yesterday. I'm currently watching it for the second time in blu-ray and it is incredible. I also cried for ten minutes straight while watching it this morning. Anyone else do that? And I just love Hermione being Bellatrix.**

"**Well? How do I look?" – Hermione/Bellatrix**

"**Hideous."- Ron. **

**Hahahaha!**

**I love the dragon too. I feel so so so awful for him.**

**MysticBreeze327-Hiya back! That's actually a really good question, and it is true, but Nico has the power of geokinesis, which is control of the Earth, levitating rocks, making them deadly, and he is able to create tremors and open fissures in the Earth, making fissures that can swallow up beings and send them to the Underworld (According to Camp Half-Blood Wikipedia. I may love this series and know everything but sometimes I like to be sure)**

**StarlightShivers- Thank you so much. And your name is pretty cool!**

**Rosalia13- haha why thank you! Here you are!**

**LunaBeth203- Thank you so much for your review and favors!**

**SilverWolf329- That's a good question, the Big Three children are waiting to show off their true powers until there are some more students who either know who they are or are having a very hard time figuring it out. Right now they just decided to show off the basics of what they can do. They are saving the best for last.**

**Excitedfangirllikesthisbookto- That's exactly what I felt!**

**Stalker: I try updating when I can, I used to have other stories and never update so I am focusing on this story and this story only. So far.**

**CaelumScriptor: Thank you for realizing my mistake, I went back and fixed it : )**

**The Bearer of Secrets- Don't worry! Sophia asks that same question in this chapter. She is itching to know as well! And thank you thank you thank you.**

**Cookie05: Thank you for reviewing every chapter, even to say great chap : )**

**All right, enough chit chat. Let's get started!**

Chapter 6

SPOV

I had tears running from my eyes as I ran and grabbed my sister in a hug. She grabbed me tightly. I felt us move as Annabeth joined in. I looked behind me and saw my cousins and Grover shifting uncomfortably. They knew Thalia and had no problem with her, but they knew her aversion to boys, as all Hunters feel.

I pulled back and got a good look at my sister. She was wearing her typical white shirt, silver camo pants and black combat boots. She looked extremely well.

"So! How's the hunt? The Lady? Where are your wolves and falcons?" Annabeth and I began to bombard her with questions. She laughed.

"One at a time. I will be here for the night. Do not worry my friends. Before I answer any of your questions, I must ask a few of my own." She turned to me and stared me down with her electric blue eyes, much like my own.

"What's this I hear about you ending up in the hospital on the first day?" I felt my cheeks redden. "I thought it was Percy's job to get in trouble the first day." I could hear Percy saying something behind me but I had turned and locked eyes with Malfoy. Our eyes were locked until he backed up, disappearing into the shadows.

I explained to her what happened and at the end she only had one question.

"Well, sounds fun. But, who rescued you?" I thought about it. I turned to Annabeth.

"Wait, were you the one who rescued me?" she shook her head and smirked at me.

"But I know someone who did. He goes here and it seems as if you two are fated. The boy who rescued you is Draco Malfoy." I whirled around, shocked, but it seems as though the mysterious boy disappeared. I bit my lip in thought. How odd, the bully becomes a hero.

We stayed on the field for hours and many students had left, except Harry, Ron and Hermione. They stayed with us and talked to my sister, learning from her about her way of life, without my sister revealing who she is.

That's when Artemis arrived. She stepped out of the woods in full hunting gear. Annabeth and I instantly got down on one knee and we ended up pulling the boys down. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at us curiously. I motioned with my eyes to get down. Hermione got the hint and dropped down.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia exclaimed, bowing. She smiled at Thalia.

"You may rise, Lieutenant." She smiled and it seemed as though her silvery eyes glow. Her auburn hair was free flowing. She looked normal, as a sixteen year old version of herself. Thalia stood and immediately went to Artermis' side.

Artemis looked over at Hermione. She walked over to her. "Young lady, may I know your name?" Hermione looked up.

"Hermione Granger, ma'am. May I know your name, milady?" She asked hesitantly. We all looked between them, unsure of what was about to happen.

Artemis smiled gently at Hermione. "Fair maiden, I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

Hermione gasped while Ron and Harry looked confused. Hermione began shaking with excitement. "Truly? You are Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon and the Wilderness?" Artemis nodded. "That means the Greek Gods and Goddess' are real!" She whirled around on us. "You. All of you are related to a God or Goddess?" We nodded and Grover raised his hand.

"Technically, I'm not." He puffed his collar. We all rolled our eyes. Satyrs.

Harry spoke up. "Wait a minute. You are telling me that all those myths about Gods and Goddesses are real?"

Artemis gave him a dirty look. "Well of course I am real. I am about as real as that scar on your forehead. And as real as the fact my brother is obsessed with poetry." She rolled her eyes as Annabeth and I giggled.

We loved our encounters with Apollo. He was absolutely hilarious… and adorable. He charms and flirts with every female he encounters. Artemis can't stand it, but she is the maiden Goddess, so it makes sense.

Artemis turned to Hermione. I knew what was coming. So did Annabeth and Thalia. But we kept our mouths shut.

"Young lady, you seem very smart and enthusiastic. Would you be interested in joining my Hunters?"

Hermione blushed. "Why, thank you Lady Artemis, but no thank you." Her eyes slid over to Ron, before looking away again.

**Much love from over here!**

**Story Alert: LunaBeth203, SilverWolf329, Nickapotachu, StarlightShivers, Dov5e, Caelum Scriptor**

**Favorite Story: LunaBeth203, D.W.o.M.N., StarlightShivers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whazzup! (If you have ever seen Scary Movie, you get this. If not, do NOT watch until you are a mid-teen. Crazy movie.) Sorry I haven't updated in while, but I was majorly excited for this past weekend. On Friday, my best friend and I went and saw Breaking Dawn part 1. I won't say much because this is a HP/PJO story, but I admit to being a Twilight Saga fan, not as much as I was when I first read them because, honestly, some of the Twi fans are ridiculous. If they had fans like HP and PJO, I think I would like it much more now. Anyways, enough of the Breaking Dawn amazingness. (Cuz it really was amazing. It was 100% the book.)**

**Rosalia13- haha, here you go! Thanks for the patience!**

**Cookie05- That sucks! Well, your dvd will be even sweeter after waiting so long! : )**

**Imustaceyouaquestion- Why thank you!**

**LunaBeth203- Yes, yes she will!haha. **

**Socially Awkward- Thank you! And yes, in fact it will be : )**

**JGS39- Yes! Quite serious. Lol. And I agree about Draco, I have always been intrigued by him and I knew there was more to him than meets the eye. And I agree about the torturing. Completely and totally.**

**It's me- Well, we don't want that! So here you are!**

**Heyy friend- Uhm, I 'm sorry but I don't understand your review…**

**CaelumScriptor- Wow! Now I really feel bad I haven't updated in over a week… But that won't happen again. I swear on the River Styx. **

**Avalongal316- Ikr? So cute x**

**D.W.o.M.N.- Ohh okay! Thanks for that. I generally write from memory, but use the books for references. But when you Hagrid was brought in, it was on a whim and my friend had just borrowed the first two books. But thank you! And as for Draco… This is going to be a Sophia x Draco story, so she will end up falling for him. **

**And here we go!**

Chapter 7

SPOV

Artemis looked confused, but then caught the look Hermione sent to Ron. She arranged her features to a reserved look.

"Very well." She cleared her throat. She turned to Annabeth and I. "Remember, my offer stands." She whirled on her heel and dashed off into the forest. I saw my friends turn to me.

"She offered you a spot?" Percy asked incredulously. I punched him in the shoulder, giving him a little zap as well. He winced and moved away, hiding behind his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes at him.

I huffed. "She asks any maiden who will benefit her. I am a daughter of-" Hermione interrupted me.

"Don't tell me!" She screeched. I turned to her, shocked. "I want to guess." I rolled my eyes and so did everyone else.

It was starting to get chilly and dark out, so we said goodbye to my sister, who gave me a knowing look when she said she would see me again. I wondered idly to myself what she meant.

Hermione began asking questions one by one, trying to figure each of us out. All we would reveal to her is which parent was a God or Goddess.

As we entered the castle, I noticed a dark figure moving against a wall. I slowly backed away. I realized it was Draco and watched as he headed into the boys bathroom. I hung back a moment to see what would happen, when I noticed Harry come in as well.

Suddenly, there was cracking noises and I heard Harry shout something. Then there was silence. I ran in and saw Harry was nowhere to be seen. But Draco was lying a few feet away, bleeding badly.

"Oh my gods!" I screamed. I ran over to Draco and kneeled beside him. Draco was extremely pale and sweaty. I heard footsteps running and knew I couldn't do anything until help arrived. I took one of his cold hands in mine. I moved his hair off his forehead and he opened his eyes, staring at me with great intensity.

"You saved my life." He croaked. I smiled gently, holding back tears. I shook my head.

"Not really. But if you want to think that you can. That way we are even." He chuckled weakly and that's when Professor Snape came in. The tall, dark, greasy man took one look at Draco and kneeled immediately, muttering incantations to himself.

I held Draco's hand the whole time as Snape healed him. Once the blood was gone, the professor stood up and glared at me. "You may leave now, Ms. Johnson."I took one more look at the boy on the ground, who looked so peaceful and nodded, running out of there.

I walked in a zombie-like trance back up to the Gryffindor tower. When I got into the girl's dorm, I noticed Hermione was asleep, but Annabeth was awake, going through some of Daedalus' papers. She looked at me and noticed my state, running over asking what was wrong. I numbly explained what happened.

When I finished, Annabeth looked at me with a small smile on her face. I felt my face turn red.

"What?" I questioned, covering my face to calm the blush. She just smiled.

"I think you have a crush. And that certain crush returns those feelings." My face got even hotter.

I walked over to my bed and got snuggled into my covers. Me? Have a crush on Draco? Impossible. What was even more impossible was the fact he could never like me. And that was what hurt the most.

**Favorite Story: xTwilightChildx, animegirl3774, sendmechocolate, sweet-lovin-zombie, **

**Story Alert: vampireluver96, ichen09, mixyPI, NerdyGirl4602, animegirl3774, Emories,**

**Thanks guys! Leave me some love! **

**Anyone read Hunger Games? My best friend and I are beyond obsessed.**

**Oh! I AM BEGGING YOU TO VOTE FOR SECRET CIRCLE ON PEOPLES CHOICE AWARDS AS NEW FAVORITE TV DRAMA! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! IT IS MY FAVORITE SHOW RIGHT NOW. Well, it is on mid season break… whatever that is. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Where are all my PJO/HP fans? : ( I haven't heard from anyone in a while! How was everyone's Thanksgiving? Mine was okay. Nothing special. Never is. Anyways…**

**LovePercabeth4eva-Thanks for the review : ) And the idea of another POV has been running around in my head for a while. I am thinking sometime in the next few chapters we will give a preview into someone else's mind.**

**LunaBeth203- Don't worry, Sophia and Harry are going to have a little chat and she will realize it.**

**So, we are almost done with year 6 here at Hogwarts. Soon, the PJO crew will go back to their normal lives and the trio will go Horcrux searching. But no worries, Chiron knows that something is brewing at Hogwarts and knows that the good guys will need as much help as they can get. Promise to stay with me! It will be worth it in the end!**

Chapter 8

SPOV

The year quickly passed without incident. Well, that's wrong of me to say. There was an air around the school that there hadn't when school started. I wanted to talk to Draco more but he avoided me like the plague. I wanted to talk to him so badly. But any time I went near him he glared at me and his friends formed a wall around him.

So, I gave up. I ignored him and hung around my Gryffindor and demi-god friends. Harry disappeared often too but Hermione and Ron simply gave us mysterious answers. Like he was studying. Yeah right. Earlier in the year, Ron had gotten a girlfriend, Lavender, but after his accident with the love potion, they broke up.

I talked to Harry after the bathroom incident. He apologized for running but he had not wanted to get in trouble and he had just reacted. I understood, its only natural to react when someone attacks you. We would know that all too well.

Right around Christmas, since no one really was paying attention to us anymore, Dumbledore finally revealed us to the rest of the school. And that's when everyone else in the entire school started avoiding us. They were afraid to make us angry and one of us complaining to one of our parents. And so, we ended up the weird half-God freaks who hung out with Harry and his friends, who had enough issues of their own. I knew it had something to do with Voldemort and his followers.

I honestly was scared. My ADHD was bugging me, something felt like it was pulling at my gut. Something was wrong.

I pulled my friends aside one night, taking a walk around the castle.

"Something's wrong." Nico muttered. Grover bleated in agreement. I sighed in relief. So did Annabeth.

"Thank the gods it's just not me." I said. We sat on the stairs and talked for a while, Annabeth's mind racing with possibilities. That night, I went to bed early and had a dream the scared me more than anything.

_I raced down the corridors, looking around. My heart was pounding and it felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. There was one word running through my head. Draco. I needed to see him. Something was wrong, and despite knowing I had a major crush on him (I don't quite think it was the L word… not yet at least.)I had to see him. _

_I passed the courtyard by the astronomy tower and there was no one there. But that tugging in my stomach was. I slowly walked outside and saw a body falling from the top. It was in slow motion, just like in the movies. I felt sick. I looked away as I heard the body hit._

_Swallowing my fear, I ran over and looked at the body. It was Draco._

I woke up, covering in a fine layer of sweat. My hands were shaking and I had to go get some air. Getting up, I noticed no one else was in the room. I walked to the common room and it too was empty. I went back upstairs and got dressed quickly, knowing something was wrong. I slipped on jeans, a sweatshirt and sneakers before running out of the room. I heard screaming and knew something was wrong. I knew where it was too. I was running to the astronomy tower courtyard.

I felt like I had been punched when I walked over to the courtyard and saw a bunch of people gathered around in a half circle. I pushed my way through.

"Sophia!" Annabeth shrieked and pulled me into her arms. I warily looked to the ground. I felt awful but I couldn't help but sag with relief that it wasn't Draco. Dumbledore lay on the ground, still as a statue. Annabeth looked at me.

"You thought this was Draco, didn't you?" I couldn't speak but nodded. She gripped my arms tightly. "Trust me from experience. Go to him. Something awful is about to happen but you have to go to him. Tell him how you feel. Tell him you love him."

Love. I felt sick over the word. But in my heart I knew it was true. It was dumb, stupid, idiotic, but it was true. I was angry with myself for feeling this way but I knew it couldn't be helped.

I pulled away and as I ran away, I saw Annabeth move into Percy's arms. I ran. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I ran.

I finally found Draco, alone, near the Great Hall. He was looking around nervously. When I called his name, he whipped around, looking panicked.

I caught up to him and gripped his forearms. "I need to tell you something. Draco I-" I didn't get to finish my breathless statement. Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. As ridiculous as it may seem, I felt sparks. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Needing a breath, I pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine and whispered to me. "I'm so sorry. I can't be who you need anymore."

I leaned back a little. "What are you talking about?" I asked, noticing my arms were still around him. I pulled away and he sighed at the loss of contact.

He looked around nervously. "A part of me died this year. The good part. The part of me that knew right from wrong." As he babbled on, I was reminded of my dream. In it, Draco had died. I finally realized my dream was telling me what Draco was. A part of him had died this year.

I laughed nervously. "Draco, I don't understand. Why did you lose the good side of you?" I leaned up and cupped his cheek in my hand.

He opened his mouth to explain but didn't get to, as a voice shrieked down the hall. "Draco! All hail Draco, killer of Albus Dumbledore!" I saw a pale woman with crazed black hair skipping down the hall."

I released Draco. "You? It was you?" I stammered, tripping over myself while walking backwards. Draco looked at me painfully.

"No! Sophia wait!" He shouted, reaching out to me. I pulled out of his grasp. I could quite literally feel my heart breaking. Despite the amazing kiss, I couldn't be with him. He supported Voldemort, I realized. He didn't like anyone who wasn't like him. Someone like me. He was just humoring me, purposefully breaking my heart.

By now, the crazy haired lady had caught up to us. She looked between us and yelled something. I saw the white light coming towards me and felt myself flying backwards. Pain shot through my back and head as I hit a wall, falling to the floor with a _thump_. That's when it went black.

**Story Alert: LovePercabeth4eva, ENEMIESofTHEheirBEWARE, LilyLunaJackson1998,**

**Favorite Story: ENEMIESofTHEheirBEWARE, ReadingRocks12,**

**A REMINDER! THIS WILL BE HEA! I refuse to write non HEA stories. Too depressing :/ Reviews anyone?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just saying this now… every story has that part when it all goes wrong for the main character. That is this chapter. This is happening while the golden trio goes off to search for Horcruxes. Please no hate … I can't help it! : (**

**LovePercabeth4eva: Does this answer your question? : )**

**Helen and Nikola44: Well thank you! HEA- Happily Ever After!**

**ParkBomFan: Happily Ever After, and thanks! You don't need to review if you don't feel like it, having awesome fans like you work!**

**JGS39: Thank you so much for that review! I've always hated Bellatrix with an undying hate… And don't worry! A happily ever after will come… soon.**

**The Bearer of Secrets: No worries! I totally understand. And thanks about the kiss! That was my first time writing one and I wasn't sure how it would turn out…**

**Shy-twinee: Glad you had a great thanksgiving! I know what you mean! We just celebrated my baby sister's first birthday!**

**Avalongal316: Thank you for reviewing, you don't need to if you don't have anything to say, I am just glad you are reading!**

**Lunabeth203: Happily Ever After. And thank you so much! I'm glad my first story is doing so well!**

**Phew! Alright. Let's get started!**

Chapter 9

SPOV

Once we attended Dumbledore's funeral (A certain blonde boy was NOT there… trust me, I would know.), we were sent back to Camp Half-Blood. I was angry. I was beyond angry. I didn't want to be like that girl who fell in love with that vampire and went almost into a coma she was so sad. No. I went back to camp and trained even harder.

My friends noticed a change in me. Annabeth cornered me about a week after we came back to camp. I admitted what happened between me and Draco and she sighed.

"I think there is a lot more going on with them. More than we know at the moment." I think she was attempting to console me. I shrugged her off and went back to my cabin. I went over to where Thalia used to sleep, away from my father's eyes.

It took me hours to fall asleep. And when I did, it was very restless. I, of course, dreamed of a certain boy…

_A group of rough looking men had three prisoners. One with bright flaming red hair, one with a slightly bushy head, and the other had jet-black hair and a very swollen face. I knew instantly that this was Harry, Ron and Hermione. _

_They, among many others, were in a wide, dark room. Almost like a drawing room. Two tall blonde men were standing in front of Harry. _

"_Well Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" I winced at the name, but bit my lip and watched the scene unfold. The man who spoke resembled Draco a lot. I was assuming this was his father, by the long mane of blonde hair. _

_I could see Draco having a war in his head over this. "I can't-I can't be sure."_

_His father hissed at him, "But look at him carefully, look! Come closer! Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven…" He couldn't finish, as the crazed black haired lady spotted a sword and began screaming. I saw a look of relief cross Draco's face as he stepped away. _

I woke with a start. I sighed and rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand. I was so conflicted on the inside. According to the crazy woman, Draco killed Dumbledore, but in this dream, which more than likely actually occurred, Draco couldn't even turn Harry in to his own parents. That doesn't seem like the work of a killer.

Months passed and a new year at Hogwarts was had begun. I was packing, preparing to be sent home with Percy for the year. His mother was beaming when she found out I could come with them for the year, considering I was like a daughter to Sally.

I grabbed my journal and looked in it, flipping through it. Despite being a daughter of Zeus, which usually means zero artistic quality, my mother was an artist so I loved drawing. I flipped to my last drawing. It was Draco's face after we kissed. I smiled to myself, touching my fingerpads to my lips gently.

"Sophia!" Percy burst into my cabin, scaring me half to death. I screamed and almost charged him, before seeing who it was.

"What Percy?" I asked, sighing. "I can't talk. I need to pack before we head to your mom's."

He grinned excitedly at me. "Looks like we are heading to Scotland. Seems some wizards and witches need some help with giants and cyclops'." (**I know there weren't any Cyclops in the battle, but I'm adding them so the demigods have something to fight, because the obviously can't fight wizards…**)

I sighed. "Your joking right?"

He grinned even wider. "Nope. Finish packing. We gotta be at the airport in an hour."

**Hey guys! Sorry it'shorter than normal… but I felt this was a good place to stop. I know this chapter was boring, but I needed a filler! Stay with me, I promise it's getting better.**

**Story Alert: writer1098, Annabell23, EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2, shy-twinee**

**Favorite Story: percabeth-you know you love it, Alexandra daddario, Silver Replay,**

**Just a note too- I have NOTHING against Twilight. I do enjoy reading it. But those super mega fans who embarrass themselves and everyone else make me hate it…**


	10. Chapter 10

**My lovely readers,**

**I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. We ordered a new laptop a few weeks ago , right before the one I used to write on, died. And this laptop didn't have word on it so... I was screwed. Haha. So I will try and post an extra long chappy to make it up to ya'll...**

**Avalongal316- Haha thanks! and despite the fact I really do like the Twilight saga, Bella was plain old dumb when he left... again, despite the fact I am completely and totally Team Edward.**

**Marian 4life- You have no idea how much that comment meant to me. I was in the car when I read it and shoved my phone in my mom's face. I was like "Mom! Look what someone said to me!" hahaha. My mom always tells me I need to write a book... It's finding the time.. and privacy...**

**LunaBeth203- She's on her way ;)**

**Okays, so here we go!**

**Oh, and just an AN for the future, I am making up the fact that let's say that Fred (JK Rowling rest his soul) and George made wands in case of an emergency that have magic built in, like you know how in the movies, they just make a movement and their wands crack and blue lights fly out and do a mini stupefy... you know what I mean? Kay, good ; )**

**Oh! Also (Sorry! Last note!) I'm changing the time frame to mid-April, closer to the beginning of the war. Which I believe was early May...?**

Chapter 10 (eek!)

SPOV

I stomped around my room and packed. To say I was pissed was an understatement. Percy leaned against a white marble wall and just watched me, grinning. I huffed and puffed the whole plane and train ride to Hogwarts. Finally, once we were in the carriages pulled by nothing, I began shaking. I knew things were going to be different. We could tell just by the air around. The sky was much more gray and dull. As we pulled up to the school, we were rushed into the headmaster's office. We saw that the greasy haired man was standing behind the desk. This time, it was only Percy, Annabeth and I. Nico was helping his father and Grover was controlling a pollution situation down by Miami.

Professor Snape turned around and faced us. He seemed paler and tired. He sat in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Despite what you have heard about me, I am not the bad guy here." He raised his head and spoke softly. He got up and walked over to a portrait of Professor Dumbledore, who sat in a giant chair and nodded at Professor Snape's words. "I'm what you would call a double agent. I am here to take down the Dark Lord, no matter how it appears. Do you trust me?" He asked us imploringly.

I looked between Percy and Annabeth to try and figure out their thoughts. Annabeth was analyzing the tired headmaster, before finally nodding. I raised my head up high and spoke.

"We believe you, Professor Snape. But we are not people you want to betray our trust. Understood?" I stared hard at him and I felt storm clouds forming outside. It was a pounding in my head, but not an awful one. One that gave me power.

Professor Snape got up with a whirl of his cloak, whispering to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. After a moment, Dumbledore got up and left his portrait. He returned not too long after and whispered to Snape.

Snape turned around and sighed. "At the moment, Neville Longbottom is walking around the first corridor. He is a recruiter, forming an army in a hidden room to fight the Dark Lord soon. He will find you and bring you to the room, where you will remain until the opportune time comes. Understood?" We nodded. He sighed once again. "Now go. And hurry. In five minutes time, two teachers named the Carrows will appear, policing the halls."

We grabbed our backpacks and bolted down the hallways, running the memorized paths as if we had been here for years. As we rounded a corner, we ran right into Neville. Literally. Well, I did. We collided and I hit the stone floor with a hard thump. I groaned softly.

"Sophia! Percy! Annabeth! What are you lot doing here?" He asked excitedly. He looked awful. He had purple and green bruises, along with many bloody cuts.

"We are here to help! What happened to you?" Annabeth quickly asked. He just shrugged and grinned.

"Explain later. Come on! We have two minutes before the Carrows get here. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me along. We ran after Neville before coming to a stop in front of a giant, blank stone wall. I exchanged confused looks with Percy, but as I turned back to Neville, I saw a giant metal door forming from the wall.

Neville pushed it open and we found ourselves inside a giant room. There were hundreds of light blue cots and on one wall were bathroom doors, leading to many stalls. There were only a few students in here.

Dean, Seamus and Cormac came up and greeted us before everyone else noticed we were here. We also were quickly filled in on the situation. Harry, Ron and Hermione were hunting some items to help destroy Voldemort (They said you-know-who, but he is only one person.)

Annabeth saw my face fall as I looked around and saw no sign of Draco. My heart thudded heavily against my ribs. Annabeth swooped in and asked about him.

Seamus snorted. "What a prat. He used to act like he owned the school. After Christmas break he came back all scared and with a new wand. But he's the same old person. Unfortunately." Everyone in the room laughed and I faked one but I knew my friends saw through it. I felt something awful stirring in my gut. Something was going to happen... soon.

**Favorite Story:The-way-I-feel-twloha, lollipoprocks221, percabeth-you know you love it**

**Story Alert:CrossPixie-Kiki, complete-idiot189, Mistdale, **

**Sorry no Draco but there will be plenty when I update back again on Saturday! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this...**


	11. Chapter 11

**As an apology, I am posting a day early : )**

**Avalongal1316- 3 back at you!**

**Lunabeth203- I am so glad you like this story so much!**

**Shy-twinee-Anytime!**

**Also, please don't hate me that I am basing this mostly on the movie. I lent my book to my friend and I have watched part 2 like a bazillion times so...**

**Here we go with** **Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

SPOV

We were in the Room of Requirement for about a month. Fred and George had been helping Percy, Annabeth and I use magic with some wands that had some built in. We would simply flick our wrists and something like a fireball would shoot out. Percy and I also had been practicing with our powers. Mostly we were focusing on focusing our powers and allow them to do as we like. Percy now was able to bend the water and basically make an army. I practiced my storm work, getting better accuracy with where the lightning bolts struck.

One afternoon, I was with Neville when the portrait on the wall showed us Ariana, a cute, young girl with a soft smile. She waved to Neville and he sighed, wincing as he got up. The Carrows had been unnecessarily brutal. Neville had refused to practice a spell that caused pain on first years, which is completely understandable.

I went to talk to Cormac. From what I had been told, he certainly was a pain last year, but now he seemed like a very nice guy. I teased him when he confided he liked a Ravenclaw who was the same age **(AN: Anyone see Once upon a Song? I'm pretending its Katie/Lucy Hale because Freddie Stroma was adorable in that)**

Suddenly, the portrait swung open and Neville said something, but I couldn't hear over the sudden roar. I rushed up to the front with Annabeth and Percy right behind me. I felt a grin spread across my face. There was Harry, Hermione and Ron, looking tired but ready to move on. Ready for a fight.

We all exchanged pleasantries and found out the trio was looking for something. Luna suggested the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. We devised a plan to start looking. That when the bells began chiming. Dean sighed.

"Headmaster Snape wishes to assemble us in the Great Hall." He explained. Harry suddenly had an evil grin on his face. We gave him a funny look and he just smirked.

Harry and all the current students quickly donned robes over their clothing and went to the hall. As they left, the portrait where Ariana was began pouring out people. A redhead couple who seemed worn but ready emerged. I assumed they were the Mom and Pop Weasley. A tall, strong black man came along with many other people.

We introduced ourselves and I was very intrigued by a young woman named Tonks, who had just had a baby boy with her werewolf husband, Remus. Ten minutes after everyone left, we followed and were surprised to see completely empty hallways.

We quickly and quietly made our way to the Great Hall, where the doors were closed and we could hear Snape talking about traitors. When Harry began talking, the adult men pushed open the doors and we made a formation. A united front.

A fight broke out between Snape and McGonagall broke out, ending with Snape running out. There was a huge sound of applause that broke out in the Hall. McGonagall and Harry had a quick discussion before Harry, Ron and Hermione ran out to look for something.

When McGonagall began explaining spells for everyone to produce, I figured I would be more well suited helping Harry look for whatever it is he wants.

I found him standing in front of where the Room of Requirement had been.

"Harry!" I shouted as he started walking into the Room. I quickly followed him and saw we had entered a giant room, filled with items. I tried not to gape at the room. I turned to him with a grin on my face. "What are we looking for?"

He quickly explained to me what a Diadem was, I realized it was a tiara, and it had a raven or something like it on it. He also explained he could hear them, it was sort of like a humming. I followed him and practically ran into him when he stopped. He whipped around.

"There." He said quietly, pointing to a table. I followed after him as he opened a small, wooden box. I tried not to gasp. It was gorgeous. Something anyone would be glad to own.

"Potter. I believe you have something of mine. I would like it back." We both jumped and looked up to see Draco and his friends Goyle and Blaise. My heart stuttered out an odd rhythm when we locked eyes. He looked panicked for a moment, but then resumed his cold expression. I tried not to be hurt that by that.

Harry and Draco discussed wands for a moment and before I knew it, the diadem was flying up and Ron was chasing after Draco and his friends, shouting something about girlfriends. I turned to Hermione with raised eyebrows. She flushed a light pink and turned away from me wordlessly. I waited at the bottom as Hermione and Harry climbed up a stack of random items, before victoriously grabbing the tiara and jumping down. Our victory was short lived, however, when Ron began screaming (like a girl I may add).

Panic welled up inside me as a giant fire roared up. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand as he passed, yanking her with him. I bolted after them, Harry following me. I grabbed my makeshift wand from my pocket and followed Harry's example and began flicking the wand at anything and everything that could try and contain the fire. We caught up to Ron and Hermione who had grabbed broomsticks to fly on. I hopped on behind Hermione and we took off. It was exhilerating. As a daughter of Zeus, I loved flying and the air.

We were zooming around the ceiling when my eyes fell on Draco and his friend Blaise on top of a column. Harry saw them too and motioned to turn around and help them. Ron shouted an expletive, that as a lady, I will not repeat. But it was bad. And funny.

After rescuing them, we stumbled out of the Room of Requirement and we were thrown onto the ground. I didn't see who it was but suddenly the diadem flew back into the room and it exploded. We were thrown even further out.

I was on my feet and running to Draco. He caught me and captured my lips in a kiss. I felt the love I had for him in my heart and lost myself in the kiss. I raised my hands to his cheeks, not paying attention to the rest of the world. We were so lost in each other, we didn't even realize there was a war going on. Until, someone cleared their throat.

**Favorite Story: funkforever101, Prince Giarad, Moonhaven**

**Story Alert: Prince Giarad, Moonhaven**

**Favorite Author: Prince Giarad**

**Author Alert: Prince Giarad**

**Satisfactory for everyone? That kiss was a shout out to JGS39! Who very nicely asked for a kiss. Hope you all enjoyed this a day early!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pre-Merry Christmas all! I hope I get some quality gifts... Just saying... hahah. And now, a thank you for our readers.**

**LunaBeth203- haha, alright! Truthfully, I wasn't sure who it was going to be quite yet. I will put it in for you : )**

**Prince Giarad- Thanks! And truthfully, as for the final battle, there shouldn't be many changes. As for a sequel, I don't think so. However, I may post outtakes if people wish...**

**Anonymous- Thanks for reviewing and here you are!**

**Imustaceyouaquestion- Thank you sooo much : )**

**complete-idiot189- haha, why thank you!**

**So all, I'm sure you realize this story is coming to a close soon. I have some story ideas for FF, but they are NOT PJO/HP crossovers. Also, please let me know if anyone wants some outtakes. I can upload them separately. Just let me know!**

Chapter 12

SPOV

I was snapped back to reality when someone had cleared their throat. I felt my whole body light on fire, a combination of embarrassment and thrill. I kept my eyes on Draco, but noticed Hermione whack Harry in the back of the head.

Draco sighed and we reluctantly pulled away from each other to look at the others. Harry looked at us with raised eyebrows, his eyes constantly shooting from Draco to myself. Draco glared at Harry. "Shove off Potter. Not all of us are lucky enough to have someone-" I hit him in the stomach, cutting off his sentence. He wheezed out a breath. I smiled sweetly at Harry before turning to Draco.

"He does in fact. Be nice." I commanded. He was still wheezing, bent over, but nodded. Hermione snorted into her hand.

I pulled Draco aside as Harry, Hermione and Ron went to discuss something. We wrapped our arms around each other loosely, not wanting to lose any contact with each other. Neither one of us spoke for a moment, simply staring into each other's eyes. After a second he sighed and unwrapped his arms before grasping my shoulder's firmly.

"Look at me." He said softly. When he made sure I wasn't going to remove my eyes from him, he spoke again. "The Dark Lord cannot know about us. He will surely kill you. Do you promise me, no matter what happens, to remember this moment, right here, right now, just the two of us. Remember, I will do anything to protect you... I... I love you." He whispered, his eyes dropping to the floor.

My heart stuttered. I know it was a completely girly thing, but my heart swelled with love and I felt myself begin to grow a giant smile.

"Hey you" I whispered, tilting his chin up. I grinned at him. "I love you too." He grinned at me and crushed his lips to mine, while at the same time crushing my body into his. I smiled into the kiss and felt the world melt away once again.

However, when someone cleared their throat, I got mad. "Are you serious right now? By Gods, it's so rude to interrupt!" I whirled around, ready to rip whoever it was a new one. I stopped mid-sentence and blushed as I saw Percy and Annabeth. Both were grinning widely.

"Oh, wait until your papa hears about this... one of Daddy's little girl's got a boyfriend..." Percy teased me mercilessly. My temper flared and it began to thunder outside.

"Perseus Jackson!" I shrieked , bolting after my cousin. I ran after him and almost ran INTO him when he stopped dead in his tracks. I stared in awe as I watched the war going on outside. Sparks of all colors were flying throughout the air.

Hours passed in a blur of red and in some cases, green. I stuck by some students, them knowing that we couldn't truly and fully defend ourselves. Basically, if we saw someone about to attack someone who wasn't paying attention, we would defend them, and vice versa.

Early the next morning, we had a breaking period. Voldemort gave Harry a chance to come and give himself up. We knew that wouldn't happen though. We caught up with Hermione and Ron. The Weasley family was sobbing over losing one of the twins, Fred. I felt a lurch in my gut.

I looked around the room for Draco, but I couldn't find him. I began to get nervous. I tapped my foot nervously as I sat with Percy and Annabeth, recovering. This was almost as hard as the war Kronos had set up against us.

Suddenly, an eerie silence fell over the Great Hall. Light was beginning to peek out over the mountains. The entire hall stood at once and we began to make our way outside. I heard screaming and everyone began to pick up the pace. Ginny was sobbing in her father's arms. Laying in Hagrid's arms, was Harry. He was still like he was... No, impossible.

Gasping, I grabbed onto Annabeth who grabbed onto Percy. I felt sick. I had never been very close to anyone who had died in the Titan war. I was much closer to Harry. He was one of my closest friends.

Voldemort began asking students to join him. A tall, pale blonde woman stepped forward. I instantly knew whose mother she was.

"Draco." She croaked. She reached out a hand. "Son, come on." The tall blonde man next to her, Draco's father, he reached out a hand as well. The crowd shifted behind me.

My heart stuttered as Draco stepped out of the crowd, his blonde hair slightly curlier than usual. We locked eyes and I received the message he was sending my silently. _I'm sorry. I have to. I love you._

I sent him back _I love you too._ I hope he got it.

As he continued across the way, Voldemort stepped towards him, giving him a hug. I saw him hold back a shutter and I felt my palms sweat as I fought the urge to go grab him and haul him back.

In a flash, Harry was gone and chaos broke out. Harry was alive, fighting Voldemort. My heart burst and for a moment, I was happy. Then I realized... Draco was gone.

**Favorite Story: Mikol, , diamond4eva, Evangeline43, Honey Badger 1**

**Story Alert: Mikol, bookworm267, oohfriedrice, Percabeth203**


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**Sendmechocolate- Here's an update now : )**

**Lunabeth203- I know right : (**

**Shama- Actually, no, I like the Twilight Saga a lot. I liked it before it became really popular and people went bonkers over it. Now, my friends and I are closet Twilight fanatics... and about the movie.. CRAZY RIGHT?**

**complete-idiot189- I know... Trust me, they are thinking the same thing.**

**Avalongal316- Dont be sad... Well... this is the last chappy so I guess you can.. I know I am... **

**AN: So guys... This is the last chapter. I just want to thank everyone for their support and staying with me from chapter one. It makes me feel incredible that you guys like my ideas so much... **

Chapter 13

SPOV

There was no time to panic. In the blink of an eye, we were all rushed into the Great Hall. I fought against the crowd, trying to make my way through to find him.

"Draco!" I shouted, fighting the crowd. Annabeth appeared next to me, her face worn and tired.

"Come on Soph. Draco's a smart guy, don't worry. We need to get into the Great Hall. It isn't smart for a couple of demigods to be running around while Voldemort is running around." She looked at me sadly and I felt tears run down my face. She was right.

I was numb as she pulled my hand into the Great Hall. We sat with all the other students, some sobbing hysterically, other hugging each other so hard they looked as if they were one person. My heart was racing as I watched people entering, looking earnestly around for their loved ones.

There was a giant boom from the outside. Everyone rose out of their seats and ran out into the courtyard. There was Harry, on his knees, but alive. Across from him is a pile of dust. Ginny tentatively stepped out of the crowd.

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly. He raised his head and stared at her.

"It's over." He said simply. There was a silence before cheering erupted. Everywhere you looked there were tears of joy and enemies hugging, their battles over as well. I clutched Annabeth and Percy, silently vowing never to get involved in another war if at all possible.

I walked back into the Great Hall where healing was happening to anyone and everyone. I was walking with Hermione, laughing at the tales of child Wizard's tales. Babbity Rabbity? Seriously? That's when we locked eyes. He was here. I felt a giant smile break out on my face, a mirror image of his.

We met in the middle, our bodies smashing together. There were no words. We just held each other, tears silently running down my face. I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head. I shuddered, reveling in the love I felt from him.

"I couldn't find you. I was so worried. When Harry popped back up, you were gone." I confessed, shaking and grasping him tighter to me. He chuckled slightly.

"Blame my parents. As soon as the chaos broke out, my mum grabbed me and we left. I wound up at our home in London. When I realized what had happened, I got back as soon as I could. My mum and Father couldn't understand. But, when I told them I had met someone... they realized how serious I was. When I apparated back here, I accidently wound up on the other side of the castle. By the time I got here, it was all over. I've only been in here a few minutes trying to find you."

I smiled sweetly up at him and he leaned down to press his lips to mine. It was only for a moment though, seeing as there was a room full of people, including his parents.

When he pulled back, he quickly looked around before taking my hand and leading me to the striking blonde couple I had realized was his parents.

The man very obviously tried to hold back a sneer at me. The woman simply looked at me. Draco cleared his throat and they both swirled their eyes to him. He gave them a giant smile.

"Mum, Father, this is Sophia, the girl I was telling you about. Before you ask, her and her friends aren't wizards, but they aren't Muggles either. They are something totally different." He smiled down proudly at me. I beamed up at him.

I decided to introduce myself despite the chilly reception. "Please to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Your son is absolutely amazing." I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head.

Mr. Malfoy looked down at me. "Well," he drawled. "If you are not wizard nor Muggle, pray tell what are you." He sneered. His wife and son gasped at his rudeness.

I bit my lip, trying to control my temper that was threatening to flare. "I am a demigod." I said simply.

He laughed. "A demigod? What the blood hell is a demigod? What kind of Father tells their child they are a demigod? You obviously are a Muggle. Draco, son, you could do so much better."

I felt the tug in my stomach that told me a storm brewing. The Great Hall still had a magical ceiling but it was suddenly much darker, the morning light disappearing.

I smiled wickedly. "The kind of father that is a Greek God." He looked startled at my declaration, but then laughed at me.

"Yeah right. You poor Muggle. So confused. What? Is your father Zeus? Poseidon? Oh! And is your mother Athena?"

Annabeth and Percy had seen the tension across the room and came over to see what the issue was. They caught the end of Malfoy's sentence and they looked pissed.

"No. My father is Poseidon. Her mother's Athena-" He gestured to Annabeth was his thumb. "However, you were right. Sophia's father here is Zeus."

Mr. Malfoy laughed. "This is ridiculous! Come now Narcissa, you don't believe this do you?" We all looked to the petite blonde woman. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I do. Clearly Draco believes her and loves her, as we should." Mr. Malfoy looked positively angered. He stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving his wife behind.

She gently enveloped me in a hug. "Thank you for protecting and helping him. You understand him in a way that not very many people do." She gave me a final squeeze and then followed after her husband.

Draco turned away from Percy and Annabeth who were clutching each other tightly. He pulled me into his arms and smiled down at me.

"It's all over?" I asked quietly, hesitantly meeting his eyes. He knew what I meant. Everything. From his disappearances and attitude to Voldemort.

He smiled down at me. "It's all over. And hey, you know what? I love you and that's all that matters."

I beamed up at him.

**Wahhh :( It's all over. They got their Happily Ever After. Again, thanks to everyone who has even glimpsed at my story. It means sooo much to me. **

**In response to some questions about a sequel... there wont be one. I am, however, working on a Twilight story. I know, most of you hate Twilight but I respect the series and realize that Twilight and Harry Potter are VERY different stories and genres.**

**Story Alert: ice-ninja33, An aWesome Sea Maiden,**

**Favorite Story: Latiosus**


End file.
